


What Women Want

by ChancellorGriffin



Series: 2017 & 2019 "The 100" Kink Meme Fills [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexuality, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex Is Fun, Sex Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/pseuds/ChancellorGriffin
Summary: Post-s5 fix-it fluff. Marper didn’t age or die, Kane made it out of surgery just fine, Octavia’s friends with everyone again, and they’re all on the new planet together living in a happy little village settlement . . . with very thin walls. One fateful night, Unity Day moonshine is consumed, Diyoza wins a bet, and suddenly Raven, Harper, Echo and Emori all want a ticket to the Kabby Sex Academy.TRANSLATION: get Doctor Abby to hook them up with some pointers, and make Kane teach them whatever the hell it is he does that makes Abby make those noises, so they can all get their respective boyfriends to step up their game (without Bellamy, Murphy, Monty or Shaw suspecting where they learned these new tricks).But it's not all sassy banter and bisexual orgies, because Octavia has also tagged along, with her mountain of emotional baggage.  Eventually, she and Kane find a new way to mend the fractures in their relationship (sex, it's sex).Lots of Kabby, some definite Kanetavia, a little drive-by Doctor Mechanic, the kind of rarepair randomness that make kink memes a magical delight (Kane/Emori! Abby/Echo! Everyone in a big naked sex pile on the floor!), and Marcus Kane knowing what every woman needs.





	What Women Want

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the recent "The 100" kink meme on LiveJournal (original link here - https://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3621.html?thread=1047333#t1047333), so thanks to whoever prompted it!

It started after their first Unity Day on the new planet, with Monty’s moonshine flowing like water and the whole camp at a fever pitch of revelry. Kane and Abby disappeared early in the proceedings, but it was no secret where they went . . . not once the metal bedframe started rattling against the cabin’s metal walls, and _definitely_ not once they heard Abby scream “oh fuck, honey, yes, God, yes, right there!”  
  
“Okay, that’s enough of _that,”_ Clarke announced firmly, cheeks bright red, yanking Madi away from the campfire to find a spot for their bedrolls as far away as possible from the sounds of her intoxicated mother and stepfather enthusiastically getting off. Everyone who _wasn’t_ related to them, however, stayed put to start placing bets.  
  
“One week's moonshine rations says she comes at least three times,” declared Diyoza. “He seems like that kinda guy.”  
  
“Wagering on someone else’s private activities is undignified,” Indra retorted coldly.  
  
“I’ll take that bet if Indra doesn’t want it,” Murphy chimed in, shaking on it with Diyoza. “Kane’s, what, fifty? You think he’s got that many rounds in him, after all he had to drink?”  
  
“You didn’t have to share a wall with them in Polis,” Octavia retorted. “Three is a _light_ evening.”  
  
“Oh God, oh God!” came Abby’s shrill voice from the other side of the metal wall, and from the clarity of her cries – combined with the muffled sounds of Kane’s moaning and panting – it was pretty clear to all the prurient eavesdroppers exactly how orgasm #1 would be arriving.  
  
“Good start, Kane,” said Raven approvingly. “One down.”  
  
“That doesn’t count,” says Murphy hotly, watching his week's booze supply fly out the door.  
  
“Says who?” Diyoza retorted. “I didn’t specify what _kind_ of orgasms.”  
  
“I think the implication was clear. Actual fucking. Three _real_ orgasms.”  
  
_“Excuse_ me,” said Emori, glowering, arms folded. “So those don’t count as real to you?”  
  
“That’s not what I meant. I’m just saying –"  
  
“That you made a bad bet based on false assumptions, and you’re going to be sober for the week because you forgot other men are more generous in bed than you are.”  
  
“Someone’s sleeping on the couch tonight,” muttered Bellamy under his breath, only to be met with a kick in the shins from Echo.  
  
“You could stand to take a page or two from Kane's book,” she informed him curtly. “I’m just saying.”  
  
“I feel like this is a dangerous conversation for all the guys to be in right now,” said Monty, who could not make eye contact with anybody.  
  
“Or an illuminating one,” suggested Diyoza helpfully. “Sounds like maybe you’re being given the opportunity for some . . . constructive feedback.”  
  
“Kane is a kindhearted man who takes pleasure in the happiness of others,” said Indra crisply. “It is one of his defining traits. It should be no surprise that he is more generous a lover than John Murphy.”  
  
_“Please,”_ sighed Octavia, flopping onto her back on the grass and rolling her eyes, “let death take me before I ever again have to hear Indra speculate about what Murphy’s like in bed.”  
  
“It’s not like this is all that much more fun for Murphy,” countered Murphy.  
  
“Yeah, but Murphy brought this on himself," Raven pointed out, "so it’s kinda hard to feel bad for him.”  
  
“All right, I’m going to bed before Indra decides to do me next,” said Bellamy irritably, rising to his feet. “Monty, I suggest you do the same. Echo, I’ll see you inside.”  
  
“Will you, though?” said Diyoza archly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Remind me again why we didn’t leave you on the planet before it blew up?”  
  
“Cause you needed my ship. And I’m very charming.”  
  
“Well, half of that’s true.”  
  
A muffled growl erupted from Kane just then, followed closely by the shrill feminine cries of orgasms #2 and then #3.  
  
“Oh, go to hell,” grumbled Murphy, rummaging in his pocket for his moonshine ration tokens and flinging them on the table before stomping off after Bellamy.  
  
“Goodnight, boys,” said Diyoza with a casual wave, pocketing the tokens and leaning back in her chair. “Pleasure doing business."

* * *

They all denied, afterwards, being the one to suggest it first.  
  
Echo claimed Harper was the one who first proposed it, but Harper blamed Emori. Emori denied any role and claimed she’d heard Echo discussing it with Raven, and Raven seemed on balance to be the most likely culprit, since it was hardly a secret that she’d always had a little bit of a crush on Kane.  
  
Where they got stuck, however, was how to proceed from there.

Once again, Diyoza’s casual and unapologetic bluntness provided a useful shortcut.  
  
“Listen,” she said to Abby, tugging her shirt over her head and seating herself on the edge of the exam table for her weekly checkup. “You’ve gotta have a talk with the girls.”  
  
“What girls? You mean Clarke?”  
  
“Oh Christ, no. Not Clarke. No, it was Raven, Echo, Harper and Emori. Oh, and the bloodthirsty sister.”  
  
“What about?”  
  
“Sex ed,” said Diyoza, startling Abby so badly she almost dropped the data pad in her hand.  
  
“I’m sorry, _what?”_ she spluttered. “Diyoza, they’re all in their twenties. They have boyfriends. I don’t know how the Grounders do it, but Harper and Raven had a comprehensive personal health curriculum on the Ark. They learned this just fine on their own. And if they have questions, they know they can come to me.”  
  
“What if the question is, ‘How do we learn what the hell Kane is doing to get you to make those noises, and how do we get our own boyfriends to do it?’” said Diyoza casually. “You think Harper’s just going to pop her head into Med Bay and ask?”  
  
A furious red blush swept over Abby’s face and she busied herself with the dials on the ultrasound machine, totally unable to meet Diyoza’s eyes. “I think this conversation is over.”  
  
“Unity Day,” said Diyoza with some amusement, and Abby’s face reddened even further.  
  
“ . . . Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So everybody . . . heard that.”  
  
“Well, not _everybody._ Clarke dragged her kid away pretty damn quick.”  
  
Abby dropped into her chair and buried her face in her hands. “He’s going to kill me.”  
  
“Tell him I won a week’s worth of moonshine rations off John Murphy, thanks to him. Hopefully that will cheer him up.”  
  
“Thanks, I’ll be sure to let him know.”  
  
“Listen,” said Diyoza reasonably. “They’re young. Their boyfriends are young. Guys are selfish and stupid at that age. Even the nice ones. Come on, you remember what it was like.”  
  
Abby didn’t respond, still rubbing her temples and desperately hoping this was all a deeply mortifying dream, but she couldn’t deny that Diyoza had a point. It had taken years to train Jake in bed, and the handful of boys who preceded him had been next to useless.  
  
“Think about what you have now, with Kane,” Diyoza pointed out, “and think about how nice it would have been when you were twenty to have someone sit you down and tell you, ‘Make him do this.’ They’re nice kids, they deserve to have good sex, but they’re making it up as they go along, and it seems pretty clear that from the girls’ point of view, the boys are missing a few key pieces.”  
  
“What are you suggesting?”  
  
“Okay, don’t bite my head off, but I think you should get very, very drunk again – I have a week’s worth of moonshine I can’t drink, if that’ll help, by the way – and I think you should . . . let them watch.”  
  
_“What?”_  
  
“Just a suggestion.”  
  
“You’re _insane.”_  
  
“Who better than a doctor to give them pointers?”  
  
“Giving them pointers is one thing, inviting them all into my bedroom is off the table.”  
  
Diyoza raised an eyebrow. “I see you’re gonna make me play hardball,” she said mildly. “All right. How about this. You expect me to believe that you had enough endurance for a grand total of seven orgasms – the last few _quite_ raucous – and yet were simultaneously so falling-down drunk that you forgot the walls of your room were so thin everybody could hear you?” Abby flushed and looked away. “Hey, I’m not judging,” Diyoza added. “I’m just saying. If you get off on knowing people are listening, it might be because deep down, you wish they were watching. This could end up being fun for you too.”  
  
“You’re out of your mind,” said Abby, but there was just enough of a tremor in her voice that her patient didn’t push any further.  
  
Not when it was so clear that her guess had been right.

* * *

“Absolutely not,” said Marcus, horrified. “Diyoza is insane and so are you.”  
  
“She did have a point about the educational aspect,” Abby countered sensibly, “and I am a doctor.”  
  
Marcus raised a dubious eyebrow at this. “Oh really. You and Jake did this a lot on the Ark, then, did you? Strip down in front of a classroom full of teenagers and demonstrate the missionary position?”  
  
“No one should have to _demonstrate_ the missionary position, Marcus.”  
  
“You know what this reminds me of? This is exactly like that Grounder horse auction Octavia dragged us to, back at Arkadia. Trotting out the thoroughbred stallion so everyone could gawk at the size of his member and let the female horses sniff at him.”  
  
“It’s nothing like a horse auction. At the horse auction, the winners got to take the horse home and keep him. That will definitely not be happening here.”  
  
“At least the horses were _young,”_ Marcus added irritably. “They were getting trotted around for an audience in their prime of life.”  
  
Abby burst out laughing, propping herself up on her elbow on the pillow to look down at him. “That’s what you’re worried about, isn’t it?” she said. “You’re hiding behind propriety and acting shocked, when in fact, deep down, you’re as turned on by it as I am. You’re just self-conscious about being so much older than the girls.”  
  
“Well, it’s different for you,” he grumbled. “You haven’t aged a day since you were twenty.”  
  
“Lies. My hair is half gray now. You’re shameless.”  
  
“How many of those girls have seen Bellamy Blake naked? I can’t compete with that.”  
  
“Just the two, as far as I know,” said Abby irrepressibly, “since I assume we aren't counting his sister. Then again, I haven’t asked the others what they did for fun stuck in space for six years. Maybe if he got Emori drunk enough –"  
  
“You’re enjoying this too much, and now you’re making me feel . . .”  
  
“Boring? Stuffy? Old-fashioned? Cowardly? Overly insecure about your stomach?”  
  
“Territorial,” he said, rolling over to press a kiss on her mouth. “I’ve never exactly fantasized about sharing you. And what's wrong with my stomach?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with it, as I tell you every single day, in the hopes that eventually you'll let it go. Also, _I'd_ be sharing _you_ , so that's different.”  
  
“I’ve never thought about any of those girls that way.”  
  
“Well, they think of _you_ that way now, apparently.” She reached out her hand to caress his beard. “Admit it,” she coaxed him, “doesn’t that turn you on, just a little?”  
  
“Abby . . .”  
  
“They think you’re the most talented lover in the whole camp,” she whispered. “On the whole _planet._ They all want their boyfriends to be more like you. Tell me that isn’t even a _little_ bit sexy, Marcus. Tell me it doesn't turn you on to know they're thinking those things."  
  
He had no response to this, though his resistance seemed to be ebbing away as he rolled back over on to his back and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
“If you had to pick one,” she suggested, resting her chin on his bare chest. “I mean to actually have sex with, not just for them to watch us. Who would it be?”  
  
“I told you, I’ve never thought of them that way.”  
  
“You’ve always had a soft spot for Harper. Harper would be fun in bed. She’s a sweet girl. And this could be good for her. No offense to Monty.”  
  
_“Jesus._ Oh, Jesus. I’m never going to be able to look Monty in the eye again.”  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” she said breezily. “I don’t think the boys are ever going to find out about this.”  
  
“Really. You think those girls and Charmaine Diyoza can keep a secret this insane for longer than five minutes?”  
  
“I think everyone recognizes that we’ll never have peace in this camp again if Bellamy Blake knows that both his sister and his girlfriend saw you naked at the same time.”

“You’re talking about this like it’s already been decided, but you do realize I haven’t said yes yet.”  
  
“Raven would be fun, too,” mused Abby, not really listening, “though you could never let on that you were insecure about not being as handsome as Bellamy –"  
  
“That’s not what I said –"  
  
“- or that you're so insecure about his abs being better than yours –"  
  
“ – now _wait_ a minute –"  
  
“ – because she’d never let you hear the end of it, and she’d probably tell Bellamy too.”  
  
“Okay. That’s it. This is a no. I’m saying no. I am not letting Raven Reyes into our bedroom to make jokes about my abs.”  
  
“I can see why you might not pick Echo or Emori, at least not to start off with. You know, not _first._ They have that whole intense Grounder thing, which is sexy but a little bit intimidating. Like Lincoln. You always had a little bit of a thing for Lincoln.”  
  
“I – _what?”_  
  
“It’s okay. I did too.”  
  
_“What?”_  
  
“Anyway, I’m still leaning towards Harper, though I think we should sort of . . . leave it in the air, and see how we feel on the night of.”  
  
“Abby, you’re out of your –"  
  
“Octavia,” she said simply, and the last of his resistance melted away. “Marcus, what if it was Octavia?”  
  
“Octavia,” he repeated, in a low voice, still looking up at the ceiling, unable to meet Abby’s eyes.  
  
“What if she needs this?” Abby murmured.  
  
Marcus gave a long, bone-deep sigh. “Octavia hasn’t needed anything from me in a long, long time, Abby,” he said wearily. “The fact that we can make civil conversation at the dinner table is enough. I can’t ask for more than that. Not after everything that’s happened between us.”  
  
“What if it heals something, between you? What if this is the way you feel closer to her again?”  
  
“I don’t know. I can’t imagine what that would be like.”  
  
“Well, there’s a way to find out, so you don’t _have_ to imagine.”  
  
He rolled over to meet her eyes with his own, thoughtful and searching and full of questions. “And you wouldn’t be jealous?” he asked hesitantly. “I mean, doesn’t this . . . change things? For us?”  
  
Abby smiled and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Octavia got to take Helios home,” she said lightly. “She doesn’t get to keep you.”

* * *

Somewhat ironically, it was Bellamy who gave them all the excuse they needed to make it happen.  
  
Eligius IV had landed on a vast, grassy plain, about five days’ walk from the lush riverside forest where they’d built their settlement. The landing ship was a few hours outside the settlement, just on the other side of the river, and still in regular use as they ferried materials back and forth. Currently, they were in the process of stripping down the ship’s interior for sheet metal to create new outbuildings before the seasons changed, and Bellamy’s construction team was in need of a fresh supply.  
  
It was a job that might take two or three days, and a team of half a dozen, to dismantle and deconstruct another bank of rooms and haul the scrap back, but it was straightforward work that anybody could do, as long as someone was along to fly the landing ship.  
  
Raven, then, was an obvious choice; but if it occurred to anyone to question the arbitrary selection of Abby, Echo, Harper, Octavia, Emori and Kane to accompany her, Diyoza simply dismissed it with an airy “they seemed like they could use a change of scenery.” Bellamy did seem, at one point, to be on the verge of putting the pieces together, with a dawning expression of horror, but when Madi asked him why he was making that weird face he swallowed it back down and refused to say.  
  
Aboard the landing ship, accompanied by Diyoza’s double quantity of moonshine rations, everyone was attempting to maintain a semblance of casual normalcy, as though they weren’t all aware of what they were doing there, as though this were an ordinary mission. No one had said the thing out loud, after all; Abby and Kane had discussed it with each other, but none of the girls had. They knew only that they’d shared a giggly, drunken night eavesdropping with Diyoza on Kane and Abby’s amorous activities, and expressed the desire to perhaps get a closer look; and then, next thing they knew, Diyoza had sent them away for three days with Kane and Abby to a place of complete and total privacy.  
  
Which seemed too convenient to be a coincidence.  
  
Kane was unable to make eye contact with anybody, and Raven overcompensated for her nervousness by talking too much, but other than that, things proceeded tolerably well. It was easier when they got to the ship, and spread out in pairs with crowbars and drills to get to work. Everyone was calmer with something to do with their hands.  
  
They worked until dark, ate their travel rations, showered off the day’s sweat, and then nobody quite knew what to do or where to go. They had chosen staterooms somewhat at random, just for a place to throw their bags and kick off their boots on the way to the showers, but the question of where they’d be sleeping – and with whom – had seemed too fraught to bring up. Kane had tossed his and Abby’s things into one of the few remaining rooms with a double bed; Raven, Harper, Echo and Emori had chosen a room with four bunks, just a few doors down from it. Octavia took the one next to it, alone.  
  
But those beds, it turned out, were not destined to get much use at all.

* * *

Nobody had seen Abby disappear from the middle of her work shift, as they were all coming and going – everyone assumed she was in another room, with someone else, and gave it little thought. So they had no idea how she’d spent the afternoon and evening until they all returned from their showers to find notes on their beds with no message, just a scrawled map of the ship’s corridors, leading to a large X.  
  
The girls got there first, a few steps ahead of Kane, and stopped short, mouths agape, crowding the doorway once they realized where they were.

They were standing in the entrance to a small, square room that had clearly once been used for fight training, or a boxing ring. Its entire floor was covered in thick, springy foam padding – better than the mattresses in the stateroom bunks, by a long shot. Abby – waiting for them with her hair down, in a loose cotton chemise - had done her best to create something resembling atmosphere, with bedding pulled from the ship’s nicer rooms, and a few warm electric lanterns to substitute for the ship’s grim overhead lighting.  
  
“Seven is a lot of people for one bed,” said Abby wryly, “so I had to improvise.”  
  
“Wow,” said Raven, who was the first to collect herself enough to speak. “This is . . . really happening.”  
  
“Where would you like us?” asked Echo briskly, striding into the room and stripping her t-shirt over her head, tossing it casually in a corner before stepping out of her post-shower sweatpants.  
  
“Anywhere you’re comfortable,” said Abby. “We’re here for several nights, so I thought we might . . . start slow.”  
  
“You’re the boss.”  
  
The others followed more gradually; Harper could not stop giggling into Raven’s shoulder, and Octavia held back a little, entering on her own, but eventually all of them shed their clothes and piled into the nest of sheets and blankets that Abby had made into a giant bed.  
  
“What about you?” Raven asked Abby, who was the only one still standing, and clothed. “You gonna stay in that thing all night? That leaves the rest of us at kind of a disadvantage.”  
  
“Five pairs of twenty-year-old breasts, one pair of fifty-year-old breasts, and you think _you’re_ at a disadvantage?”  
  
“Kane seems to like them just fine,” said Harper innocently, making Abby blush.  
  
“We’ll show you ours if you show us yours,” said Raven.  
  
“She saw ours already, as we were coming in,” Echo pointed out. “For God’s sake, Raven, if you want to see them, just ask.”  
  
“I want to see them,” said Raven, and there was something giddy and shivery in her tone that changed the air in the room and made Abby wish she’d taken a bigger swig of moonshine before their arrival.  
  
“Okay,” said Abby breathlessly, pulling off her thin cotton chemise in one swift movement, grateful for the room’s low, warm light as she let the women look at her body.  
  
_“Jesus,”_ rumbled a dark, smoky voice from behind her. “I’ll never get tired of watching you do that.”  
  
“Marcus,” Abby whispered, turning to see him standing in the doorway, framed by light, shirtless and damp from his shower, staring blankly from her to the other women and back again with a dumbstruck expression on his face. “Come in,” she told him. “Close the door.”  
  
“There’s no one else here.”  
  
“But it will feel more private this way. Safer.”  
  
“Are you scared?” he murmured as he walked towards her, tugging the waistband of his damp sweatpants down over his hipbones as the girls craned their necks to catch a glimpse.  
  
“Not scared. Nervous. Aren’t you?”  
  
“Not anymore,” he murmured, halting before her, stepping out of his sweatpants and pulling her to him for a kiss.  
  
Abby let her body press into his side as she rose up onto her toes to meet his mouth, careful not to block the girls’ view of his gorgeous cock.  
  
He wasn’t hard yet, though it wouldn’t be long, but even at rest it was majestic – heavy and thick and smooth, its flared head already flushing rosy-purple. He kissed Abby over and over, and they watched in reverent awe as it slowly twitched closer and closer to fullness.  
  
“Fuck me,” whispered Harper, eyes wide, elbowing Raven.  
  
“Dibs,” said Raven.  
  
Echo swore softly in Trigedasleng. “Tell me about it,” muttered Emori, not tearing her eyes off it.  
  
Octavia didn’t say anything. She wasn’t looking at his cock. She was watching the way he kissed Abby, cradling her face as though in all his life it was the most precious thing he had ever held in his hands.  
  
“I can’t do this,” she said abruptly, and rose from the makeshift bed, seized her clothes, and bolted from the room.  
  
Marcus turned to watch her go, a pained look on his face, and moved as though to follow her, but Abby shook her head.  
  
“Stay, baby,” she murmured. “We’ll just have to take it slow with her. It’s okay.” She sank down to the floor, and held out her hand to him. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s get started.”

“First,” said Abby, taking a long deep swig from the bottle of moonshine and passing it around, “I thought this might help everyone feel a bit more comfortable.”  
  
“I’m _very_ comfortable,” said Raven dreamily, head pillowed on Harper’s breasts and legs draped over Abby’s thigh.  
  
“I’m not,” said Emori. “Liquor was a good idea.”  
  
“I thought we might begin,” said Abby, “with you watching us, and then asking any questions you might have, and perhaps tomorrow we can move on to more . . . practical demonstrations.”  
  
Kane flushed at this, and looked away. “Optional,” he muttered. “She means only if you want to.”  
  
“I think it’s clear why we all came here,” said Echo, amused. “No one was under any misapprehensions about that.”  
  
“And it stays in this room,” Abby cautioned. “Not a word to Bellamy, or Monty, or John, or Shaw, or to anyone. Agreed?”  
  
They nodded their agreement, as the liquor bottle passed around the circle, and then Abby settled back against the pillows with Harper and Raven to her left, Echo and Emori to her right, and spread her thighs. “We’ll start with what seems, to be rather blunt, to be the reason this came up in the first place,” she said frankly. “You’d all like an improvement in the quality of oral sex you’re getting.”  
  
“And quantity,” said Emori, knocking back another swig of moonshine. “How do you get him to do it? The negotiations get tiring. I don’t want to have to ask every time, you know? Sometimes I’d like him to just offer.”  
  
“I don’t have to _make_ him do anything,” said Abby. “He likes it.”  
  
“Well, there’s the first difference,” said Raven. “With Finn it was always a quid pro quo.”  
  
“Finn was a teenager,” Abby pointed out, as Marcus settled between her legs. “Teenage boys aren’t known for their proficiency in this area.” She stroked his hair. “Some of this will come naturally with age, and some of it you just have to nudge them a little. Men respond well to direct instructions.”  
  
“Feel free to keep talking about me like I’m not here,” came Marcus’ muffled voice as he kissed his way up the inside of Abby’s thighs, “but I’m going to go ahead and start now.”  
  
“This is a public demonstration, honey, you have to make sure they can all see what you’re doing.”  
  
“I’m going in for a closer look,” said Raven, wriggling down lower so her chin rested on the top of Abby’s thigh. The others joined her, crowding around to watch Kane as he set to work.  
  
“This is extraordinarily disorienting,” he complained to Abby.  
  
“Pretend they’re not here.”  
  
“I can’t. Everywhere I move, I’m touching breasts.”  
  
“This really is the best day,” said Raven.  
  
“Anatomy lesson time,” said Abby briskly, handing an extra pillow to Kane and lifting her hips for him to slide it gently under her ass, raising her cunt closer to him. “Labia majora – they can take it pretty rough. Labia minora, medium. Clitoral hood, sensitive. Glans – that’s the head of the clitoris, right here – _very_ sensitive. Eight thousand nerve endings. It extends deep inside your body; this is just the tip of the iceberg. For a really good orgasm, you want to stimulate all the different nerve endings in different ways. The key is to vary your strokes, but keep a consistent pace. Slow and steady.”  
  
“How slow?” asked Harper. “Monty will do it anytime I ask but usually just as a warmup until I’m, you know, ready to go, and then we just . . . go.”  
  
“It takes the average woman twenty minutes to orgasm,” said Abby. “Tell him he’s done when you say he’s done.”  
  
Emori snorted at this. “We’ll see,” she said skeptically.  
  
“This is a lot of pressure,” said Kane. “Now if you don’t come, I’m going to feel like I’m setting a poor example for the youth.”  
  
“I always come, baby,” said Abby, stroking his hair gently, and he looked up at her and smiled, and suddenly there was no one else in the room, and he bent his head and set to work.  
  
Even the feeling of four pairs of soft young breasts grazing his body, four mouths breathing warm breath onto his skin, didn’t distract him once his lips and tongue made contact with her soft flesh. Dimly, he was aware of Abby’s voice – sometimes murmuring sweet encouragements and words of pleasure to him, sometimes narrating his actions to the others – but the way she felt and tasted was all that mattered.

Marcus began gently, the way he knew Abby liked it best, with slow, light licks up her center until he reached the plump little pearl of her clit, which he took between his lips to give it a gentle suck, causing Abby’s hips to lift reflexively off the pillow. All four girls were watching, riveted, skin beginning to flush with their own arousal.  
  
“Bellamy’s done that to me,” said Echo, “but it was rough, and fast. I didn’t like it.”  
  
“It’s the most sensitive part of your body,” Abby said to her. “I do like it rough there, sometimes, but you have to be in the exact right mood for it. And you have to be very, very wet already. Otherwise it’s too much, and it doesn’t feel good. Next time, tell him to stay there, but slow down. He seems like a guy who responds well to very clear instructions.” She stroked Kane’s hair affectionately. “The trick is finding the way to communicate exactly what you want, so they’re turned on by it instead of distracted or pulled out of the moment.”  
  
“Give us an example,” said Raven.  
  
Abby gave Marcus hair a soft, gentle tug. “Fuck my cunt with your tongue a little bit, honey,” she murmured, “I love it so much when you do that.”  
  
Marcus gave a low, desperate moan of pleasure, nuzzling deeper into Abby’s cunt, and they watched as his head moved lower until his broad, rosy tongue was deftly plunging in and out of Abby’s entrance, making her squirm with pleasure.  
  
_“Fuck,”_ murmured Harper. “That was hot. The way you just told him what to do.”  
  
“Once you know exactly how you like it, you can ask for it every time,” Abby murmured, breath coming in shallow little gasps. “Stay right there, baby,” she said to Kane. “That’s perfect. I’m going to come in a minute, don’t move.”  
  
“Easy for you to say, you already know exactly how you like it,” Raven pointed out. “Not all of us have a Marcus Kane to experiment on.”  
  
“Tonight you do,” said Abby breathlessly, “that’s the whole point.”  
  
The girls all looked at each other, swallowing hard.  
  
“You mean,” Harper began, and then stopped. Abby nodded.  
  
“We’re going to stay here until all of you know exactly what you like,” she said. “That’s tonight’s lesson.” She tugged at Kane’s tousled hair again. “Suck my clit again, baby,” she murmured, “I’m about to come. Stay with me.”  
  
Kane obeyed immediately, and all four of the girls felt heat and wetness begin to pool between their thighs as they watched Abby come. It began on her skin, a flush sweeping up and down from her cheeks down her belly to the tops of her thighs. She wriggled under his mouth, causing him to slide his strong palms beneath the curve of her ass to both hold her in place and lift her even closer to his mouth. Her hands slid over her damp, flushed skin to caress her own breasts, pinching the rose-brown nipples and circling the areolas until they pebbled with arousal. “I’m coming, Marcus,” she whispered, gasping. “Yes, baby, yes. Right there, right there. _Oh!”_  
  
And then there it was, a long sharp cry and a stuttering gasp and a pulse of electricity shooting through her whole body, heightened by the knowledge of four pairs of eyes watching her. She felt their greedy stares, their unapologetic admiration of her body, their ragged, uneven breathing. She heard them shift and wriggle under the sheets to press their own thighs together, aching with arousal.  
  
Diyoza had been right. Being watched was intoxicating. She couldn’t imagine how much better it would be once she let them watch Marcus fuck her.  
  
But now it was time for a different adventure – watching Marcus put these skills to use on _them._  
  
“Mmmm,” she sighed happily, stretching and sitting up with a delicious shiver and pulling Marcus up to her for a warm, sticky kiss. “Thank you,” she murmured, caressing his damp beard in both her hands, before turning to the girls. “Now, who’s next?”  
  
Four hands shot up in the air at the same time.

Abby looked at Marcus, raising an eyebrow archly. He blushed and looked away.  
  
“Don’t get shy now,” she chided him, laughing, “it’s a compliment to your technique.”  
  
“I’ll take everyone’s kitchen chores for a week if I can go first,” said Raven.  
  
“No way,” said Emori. “You always say that when you want something and you never do it.”  
  
“First pick of the fresh meat after my next hunting trip,” said Echo. “And unlike Raven, I keep my promises.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“She has a point.”  
  
“Harper,” said Abby, interrupting the girls. “Come here.”  
  
“How come she gets to go first?” Emori demanded. “At least Echo made a decent counteroffer.”  
  
“Because Marcus likes her,” said Abby, “and he’s nervous, and I’m taking pity on him.”  
  
“I’m not nervous,” said Marcus, a little hotly. Harper looked up at him, cheeks pink, smiling.  
  
“But you like me, right?” she asked teasingly. “That part was true?”  
  
“You’re a very pretty girl,” he mumbled, unable to meet her eyes, causing all five women to burst out laughing.  
  
“He’s really cute when he’s embarrassed,” said Harper.  
  
Abby grinned at her, holding out her hand. “Come here, honey. Sit in my lap.” She parted her thighs wide, opening up space for the younger woman to move between them, lying back against Abby’s breasts.  
  
“Oh,” gulped Raven, as Harper reclined lazily back against the other woman’s body, giving a contented little purr as Abby’s hands slid up her sides to her belly. “I didn’t know this was part of the deal.”  
  
“I think Raven might be fine with it if Kane was removed from the equation entirely and she just got to do that part,” said Emori. “Now a lot of our conversations about Abby back on the Ring make a lot more sense.”  
  
Abby looked over at Raven, eyebrow raised, but the girl flushed and said nothing.  
  
“Harper,” said Kane gently, as she hooked her legs over each of Abby’s thighs to open herself up to him. “I’m going to start by just trying some different things, and you tell me what you like – how much pressure, where you like to be touched, if you’d rather have me use my hands instead. Okay?”  
  
She nodded, biting her lip, suddenly a little shy, but his smile was warm and reassuring, and his hands stroked gently up and down the insides of her thighs to relax her. Soon she was liquid and soft in Abby’s arms, breath coming out in soft little sighs, as Kane’s dark head disappeared between her legs.  
  
All four of them came – fiercely, explosively, better than they could ever have hoped – and once Kane lost his self-consciousness he was able to observe the fascinating differences between them all. Harper had always been a bit of a contradiction, her exterior appearance of delicate blonde femininity masking an iron core underneath. It was the same, he learned, in bed. He began very delicately with her, because they were getting used to each other, because he was fond of her, because he always felt this compulsion with Harper to be tender and protective. But his gentleness made her impatient, causing her to tug roughly at his hair in a way that made his cock twitch, and the more forceful he was with her the more she liked it. She wanted her clit sucked as hard as possible, she wanted his fingers pumping in and out of her cunt, she wanted his beard everywhere. He learned everything he could ever have needed to know about her sex life with Monty Green from the stunned, dazed expression on her face as she came apart beneath his mouth and hands. Maybe it was time for the two of them to have a conversation; maybe Monty, too, had a mistaken compulsion towards gentleness that Harper didn’t really want.

Emori was next – Abby let Harper choose, mostly because watching the girls fight over her husband amused her – and she took the longest to relax, which in hindsight probably made sense. She settled into Abby’s arms just as Harper had; but where Harper preened and snuggled and let Abby’s hands stroke her all over, Emori stiffened at the woman’s touch.  
  
“I have an idea,” said Raven, moving over from the other side of the makeshift bed, and moved Emori aside to take up position in Abby’s lap, where Harper had just been; but before Abby could protest that Raven had effectively cut Emori’s place in line, she reached out and pulled Emori into her own arms, effectively serving as a buffer between the girl and Abby.  
  
“Emori only trusts like six people in the whole world,” she said to Abby. “It’s not personal.”  
  
“Also, this way you get to touch Abby’s breasts for two full turns instead of one,” added Echo dryly. “So everyone wins, apparently.”  
  
But it did work. Inside Raven’s arms, Emori let go immediately, and didn’t even flinch when Kane’s warm, soothing palms, gliding up and down her thighs to soothe her, brushed against her freikdreina hand. Anchored to Raven, she felt safe, and Kane’s mouth on her skin, Abby’s hands stroking her hair, were pleasant rather than threatening.  
  
And if the bonus for Raven was the feeling of Abby’s nipples pressed into her back, well, so be it.  
  
Marcus had always found Emori a little intimidating, and he’d privately wondered more than once what kind of woman would fall in love with someone like John Murphy, but he learned a great deal about her too, just as he had with Harper. Emori was entirely comfortable telling Marcus what to do, with a sort of brisk efficiency that indicated she was unaccustomed to oral sex as a meandering, leisurely pastime. Clearly Murphy spent no more time on this than he absolutely had to. So his gift to Emori, then, was the pleasure of slowness, of teasing, of play; he let her skirt the edge of orgasm, expecting to topple over it, then pulled away to tend to other areas. It irritated her, to begin with; “You don’t have to do that,” she’d muttered to him, as he’d drawn his mouth away from her aching clit to run slow strokes up her outer labia, letting her cool down.  
  
“Shhhh,” Abby murmured, pressing a kiss into her hair, her hands joining Raven’s to stroke comfortingly up and down Emori’s arms and breasts and sides. “Honey, you really suck at relaxing.”  
  
“That’s quite accurate, actually,” said Echo. “She does.”  
  
“You don’t have to get this over with to move on to the next thing,” said Abby. “You get to just lie here, and feel good, for as long as you want. No one’s in any rush. And if you need to say that to John, you say that to him. Make him go at your pace, so you can take your time.”  
  
There was a story here, Marcus thought as his tongue traced slow circles around her clit without touching it, about loneliness and isolation and the feeling of obligation to be grateful for any scrap of affection anyone ever showed you; but that was a conversation she could have later, in a room full of bunk beds with her three best friends. That was not a thread for him to untangle. All he could do was kiss and lick and suck and tease for what seemed like an interminable period of time until Emori’s entire body had gone soft and molten and trembling and the last of her resistance was gone, and then slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly drive her to an orgasm that seemed to come from deep inside her bones, convulsing her entire body and leaving her too stunned to breathe or move as it burst forth.

When Emori crawled sleepily away to join Harper, who was drowsing happily on a pile of pillows, Raven immediately demanded to go next by refusing to yield her position. Echo was patient, and amused, and did not fight her on it, since there seemed very little point.  
  
They’d teased her, earlier, about her traces of a crush on Abby, but once she was alone in Abby’s arms it was clear to Marcus that there was something more to it than just the girls making jokes. Raven leaned her head onto Abby’s shoulder, shivering with anticipatory pleasure at every touch. Abby met Marcus’ eyes, cheeks flushed with desire, and it was clear she was as aroused by this as Marcus was. “Touch her,” he mouthed, and she gently took Raven’s breasts in her hands, caressing them the way she had her own.  
  
“Does that feel good?” she whispered recklessly into Raven’s hair, as the girl, eyes closed, squirming in pleasure, nodded wildly and opened her thighs, already soaked and sticky and ready for Marcus to begin.  
  
Their eyes never left each other, Abby’s hands and Marcus’ mouth moving in unison, to tease and torment and pleasure Raven together. They could anticipate the other’s movements; when Marcus gave Raven’s clit a sharp little suck, Abby pinched her nipples and made her squeal in ecstatic pain-pleasure. When Marcus slowed to firm, purposeful strokes with the flat of his tongue, Abby ran her hands up and down the sides of Raven’s body to match his pace.  
  
Where Harper had wanted ferocity and Emori had secretly craved the leisure of being the center of attention, Marcus discovered that Raven was turned on by precision. Finn Collins, Kyle Wick, Miles Shaw – all these cocky boys who were used to getting what they wanted through quips and charm and good looks, but all of them too young and inexperienced to really delve deeply into how a woman’s body worked.  
  
But Marcus met her how she wanted to be met – as a scientist. He mapped her pleasure zones and let her teach him, with every gasp and wriggle and sigh, with the pressure she applied to the back of his head and the way her hips lifted to meet him. He ate her out like her cunt was a scientific experiment, like they were scholars together exploring how to give her the best orgasm of her life. It was nothing at all like being with Finn, who would go down on her with clueless, puppyish enthusiasm but no real clue what he was doing or how anything worked; Marcus brought decades of experience to the table and his every move was carefully informed by the knowledge he’d gained. He found sensitive spots Raven hadn’t even known existed, and stayed there until she’d learned exactly how she liked to be touched there.  
  
When she came, it wasn’t just the slow in-out push of his tongue fucking her cunt that did it; it was Abby, too, Abby’s deft surgeon’s fingers pinching Raven’s nipples between thumb and forefinger to rub them in circles, Abby’s mouth in her dark hair as she kissed the top of her head and murmured “Good girl, you’re doing so good,” her raspy voice sending Raven finally tumbling over the edge.

Echo was last, and like all the others, revealed herself almost immediately once she settled into Abby’s arms. She did not suffer from Harper’s shyness about demanding what she wanted in bed, nor Emori’s vulnerability about intimacy, and in terms of experience, Bellamy Blake was no Finn Collins. They did not have to wonder what Echo was missing, or what she wanted from Marcus, or why she was there, because she simply laid back against Abby’s breast, looked Marcus straight in the eye, and told him.  
  
“Don’t be a martyr, Kane,” she said, a little wryly, and that was all he needed to know.  
  
It was easy to believe that Bellamy Blake would be a generous lover, who tried very hard in bed to make sure his partner was satisfied. It was easy to believe that every time she asked for something, he gave it, that he would always check to make sure she came before he did, that he would never push further than she wanted. Bellamy was a good guy.  
  
But sometimes Echo didn’t _want_ a good guy.  
  
Sometimes Echo wanted to escape into the feeling of a man so voracious for the taste of her cunt that he would devour her with selfish, almost violent recklessness. She wanted a lover who wanted her so badly, so urgently, that he couldn’t be bothered to wait for her to catch up, a lover who was ready to shove her over a table and rip her clothes off and plunge his dick into her until she screamed. None of which would ever come naturally to someone as overprotective as Bellamy.  
  
She trusted Kane, she trusted Abby, and her best friends were here, so she knew she was safe. That meant she could let Kane be dangerous with her.  
  
His cock pulsed and he swallowed hard. Thank God he would get to fuck Abby soon, because he was about to lose his mind.  
  
“Get on your hands and knees,” he growled to Echo, who obeyed him with a shiver, pulling out of Abby’s arms and turning over to raise her ass to Marcus’ mouth.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” whispered Raven, as Marcus buried his mouth in her cunt from behind, gripping the smooth globes of her ass so tightly his fingers left marks.  
  
Echo gasped, dropping down to her elbows in shocked pleasure, braced on a pillow as Kane tongued her soaked, rosy folds, letting his tongue glide up to tease the entrance of her ass, dropping rough little bites and scratchy bearded kisses over her skin until it was flushed red, and then spanking her lightly as she groaned in pleasure.  
  
Abby could hardly stand it, and slipped a discreet finger down between her own drenched thighs to finger her cunt as Marcus locked eyes with hers over Echo’s prone body. At a silent signal from her, he slid his fingers into Echo’s cunt and pumped them forcefully in and out, nuzzling into her like a ravenous animal until she came and came and came, arms finally giving out altogether as she collapsed, shaking, onto the pillows.  
  
_“Jesus,”_ said Harper, stunned. “If I’d known _that_ was on the menu, I’d have asked for that in the first place.”

“Come here, baby,” said Abby to Marcus, holding out her arms, “come here, you need to come so bad you’re going to pass out. Come here and fuck me.” He didn’t need to be asked twice, and climbed heavily onto her small, soft body, sinking deeply inside her with one powerful thrust, groaning in pleasure and relief at once. She stroked his hair as his head collapsed on her shoulder. “You did so good, baby,” she murmured, “I loved watching you. You made them all feel so good. You’re such a good man. You take such good care of everyone.”  
  
Marcus trembled beneath her hands and her words, and just as Marcus had unerringly found his way to the most secret desires of the four young women, now it was their turn to realize what he, himself craved, as they watched him melt completely at the force of Abby’s tenderness and praise. Marcus, they learned, was turned on by being cherished, and this was Abby’s secret weapon to get him to do anything she wanted. A simple “oh God, baby, kiss me right there, it feels so good,” and he was instantly obedient.  
  
They lost themselves in each other’s bodies immediately, so very little formal instruction took place, but that was frankly fine with the others; with the exception of Echo, who was too spent to move, they all wriggled under the sheets and discreetly slid their fingers between their thighs to stroke their still-wet cunts as they watched Kane and Abby fuck.  
  
It was as good as they could possibly have hoped it would be, from the sneak preview they’d received the other night while eavesdropping. Kane’s low groans and grunts had largely been muffled by the walls, so only Abby could be heard, but being close enough to hear both of them together was delicious. Sometimes they kissed, frantic and hungry, but more often they just looked at each other, foreheads pressed together, gazes locked, breathing in sync. Abby’s fingers dug into the powerful muscles of Kane’s shoulders and back, as his hands looped beneath her thighs to draw her legs tighter around him.  
  
On another night, with less stimulation, they might have lasted longer, and drawn the experience out; but this was a hard, desperate, urgent fuck, every muscle in their body straining for more, more, more, more, more, and it took hardly any time at all before Abby came with a soft, shrill cry. But Kane didn’t stop, driving into her harder and harder, relentless, hips slamming into hers as she begged him, “yes, yes baby, yes, just like that, fill me, I can feel how close you are, I want you just like that.”  
  
“Abby,” he groaned, “Abby, fuck, Abby . . .”  
  
“Let it all go, baby, I can take it, I need it, let it all go.”  
  
And he did, finally, with a heavy, guttural cry, shuddering to a halt as her hips lifted and lifted to pull every last drop out of him, before he collapsed onto her breast.  
  
“Okay,” said Abby with a weak chuckle, stroking his sweaty, disheveled hair. “I think that’s enough for tonight. We can pick this up again tomorrow.”

* * *

They slept that night in a messy, sweaty heap, right there on the boxing ring’s padded floor, six tangled naked bodies in sated, happy slumber.  
  
Marcus crashed hard, and woke up thirsty; extricating himself carefully from Abby, on his left, and Harper, on his right, he pulled his shorts back on and made his way back down the hall to his quarters, where he’d stowed their water bottles and ration packs. After a drink and a quick trip to the bathroom, he took his water bottle back with him in case any of the others would need it when they woke as well. As he turned down the darkened hallway, he saw a shaft of light behind a door left ajar.  
  
Octavia was still awake.  
  
Impulsively, not quite knowing what made him do it, he knocked twice – then, when there was no answer, he slowly opened the door.

She was dressed again, pacing restlessly across the room, as though she hadn’t stopped moving since she left them earlier that night, and looked up sharply as he entered.  
  
“How was sex practice?” she said bitterly. “Sounded like you were having a grand time.”  
  
“I was worried about you,” he began gently. “I wanted to see if you were okay. If _we_ were okay.”  
  
She folded her arms and glowered at him. “Why am I here, Kane?”  
  
“Diyoza said –"  
  
“I know what she said. She lumped me in with the other girls, just because I was there. But I’m not one of them. They all became friends on the Ring, remember? But I wasn’t on the Ring. I was down in the bunker. In hell. With you.”  
  
“Octavia,” he said, reaching out for her, but she flinched at his touch and pulled away. “No one’s making you do anything you don’t want to do.”  
  
“It’s like a sex field trip for all the girls who have boyfriends,” she said. “It’s fun for them. It’s _play_ for them. Let Doctor Abby and her husband teach you some new tricks. Why am _I_ here? Why me? Who the hell am I going to use this on?”  
  
“Octavia –"  
  
“I _tried,”_ she snapped, “don’t you think I tried? I _wanted_ it to work with Ilian, I wanted to _feel something_ , but it didn’t fix it, it didn’t change anything, and then he died too. They all die, Kane. Atom, Lincoln, Ilian. All dead. Because of me.” She tugged up the hem of her t-shirt to wipe the tears from her eyes, baring the perfect slope of her taut, muscled stomach to him. “God knows I’ve already done enough to you,” she said bitterly. “At least I can spare you that. The curse of fucking Octavia Blake.”  
  
“Hey,” he said fiercely, stepping in close to her, gripping her shoulders in both hands. “Stop it. That’s not what it was, Octavia. You didn’t kill any of those men. You didn’t cause them to make their choices. Atom wasn’t the only one of the hundred who died on the ground. Ilian wasn’t the only warrior who died in the conclave. You didn’t make those things happen.”  
  
“Lincoln was the only one who got shot by Pike.”  
  
“Because he stayed behind, to save his people.”  
  
“Because he loved me, and it got him arrested.”  
  
“Sinclair was arrested too,” he reminded her gently. “And so was I. All three of us made our choices. You aren’t some dark curse that enters men’s lives and dooms them forever, Octavia. Not to Lincoln, you weren’t. You were the opposite. He was lucky he got to love you as long as he did.”  
  
Octavia turned away from him, seating herself on the side of the bunk. He sat down beside her, silent for a long moment before speaking again.  
  
“Is that why?” he finally asked. “Because I lived, and he died? Is that when you began to hate me?”  
  
She shook her head, staring down at her feet. “I never hated you.”  
  
“It’s in the past now. I’m not angry at you. I just want to know.”  
  
“Hate’s never what it was.”  
  
“Then what was it?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“You _believed_ in me too much,” she finally said. “No matter what I did, you always believed I could be redeemed. No matter how hard I pushed you away, you never lost faith. No matter how much I lost myself in Blodreina, in that other self, you always saw Octavia. I couldn’t bear that, then. I couldn’t stand having you remind me of her. Of the person I’d been. I wanted her dead and you kept bringing her back to life.”  
  
“I had to,” he said simply. “I’ve lost so many people. I couldn’t lose her too.”  
  
“When I found out you’d defected, that you and Abby had gone over to Diyoza’s side against me, I was so angry at you,” she said, staring straight ahead, not even looking at him. “If it had been anyone else, I would have hated them. But with you, it just broke my heart. I'd pushed you away so many times that you'd finally left. Just like Bellamy.”  
  
“We’re together now,” he said gently. “Maybe nobody has to push anyone away anymore.”  
  
“Or maybe it’s safer that way,” she said glumly. “If everyone just keeps their distance, nobody gets hurt.”  
  
He leaned down to press a kiss onto the crown of her head before rising to depart. “You asked me why you’re here,” he said. “But you’ve answered your own question.”  
  
“Which is what?”  
  
“Maybe we don’t _want_ to keep our distance from you.”  
  
Then he closed the door behind him, and left her alone.

* * *

Everyone slept well, and woke sated and happy, albeit with a higher amount of giggling and playfulness than usual. Work passed far more quickly than it had the day prior. Marcus did not bother putting his shirt on for the sweaty, grueling work; he was more comfortable without it, but he’d worn it yesterday out of self-consciousness, shy around so many perfect young female bodies. But after last night, something shifted, and Abby was amused and delighted to watch Marcus preen a little under their open admiration of his broad, powerful chest.

 

 

They saw little of Octavia; she was pulling her weight, that was clear, contributing more to the ever-growing heap of scrap metal salvage in the landing ship than anyone else there. But she worked alone, away from the others, and when they passed her in the hallway their interactions were crisp and brief.

So everyone was surprised – Marcus more than anyone – when they made their way upstairs again to the makeshift bedroom Abby had created, and found Octavia already sitting there.

She was fully dressed, knees drawn up to her chin like a little girl, and she’d already made a good-sized dent in the moonshine bottle Abby had left there. She’d showered before arriving, her damp hair pulled back into a loose knot, and she looked very young and very lost.

“I don’t know what I’m doing here,” she said flatly to Marcus as behind him the girls entered, stripping down and making their way over to the bed. “It felt shitty to be here last night, but it felt shitty to be alone too.”

Marcus, still dressed, lowered himself to the padded floor and sat down across from her, as Abby and the girls made themselves comfortably naked a few feet away in the bed. He reached out and took her hand. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” he told her gently. “If you just want to sleep over here – just to be around people, so you aren’t alone in your room – that’s okay.”

“I just don’t want you to waste your time on me,” she said. “Like you are with the others. All of them have somebody they can use this on. It’s helping them. It wouldn’t be helping me.”

“It makes me sad, to hear you talk like someone who thinks she’s going to be alone forever,” he said. “You’re so young, Octavia. You have so much life left to live.”

She gave a harsh, dry, snort of derision. “Who do you think is lining up around the block to hook up with Blodreina, Kane? The members of Wonkru, who killed their own kinsman and ate their flesh because I forced them? Or the Eligius criminals I declared war on and tried to destroy? I’m not as popular with the boys as you seem to think. I don’t see that changing anytime soon.”

“It’s a new world, Octavia,” he murmured, squeezing her hand. “Earth is gone, now. We left all of that behind us. We can start over, here. We can be someone new. You can be someone new.”

“I don’t know how to do that, Kane.”

“He’s trying to show you,” said Raven unexpectedly, her voice gentle and clear, and Octavia looked over to see Abby and the other girls watching her intently, with looks of empathy and comprehension on their faces. “He’s trying to give you a way.”

“I remember the Octavia I first met, on the dropship,” said Harper. “She was a badass. But she had a heart too. She was an explorer. She loved butterflies.”

“I miss that Octavia,” said Raven. “I miss my friend. She was a hell of a lot of fun.” She raised an eyebrow at Octavia, teasing. “Remember when you used to be fun?”

“That must have been a long time ago,” said Echo dryly. “I’d like to meet that Octavia too.”

Kane rose to his feet and held out his hand to pull her up. Standing, she barely came up to his chin – only a little taller than Abby – but she rose up on her tiptoes to meet his gaze.

“Can we forgive each other?” he asked. “I forgive you, for all of it, for everything, if you forgive me.”

“Kane, I don’t know how to –“ she began, but the words disappeared completely as his mouth descended to hers and then suddenly, shockingly, he was kissing her.

Everyone was taken aback by this, Marcus seeming as surprised at himself as everyone else was, but Octavia most of all. She froze immediately at the first brush of his mouth against hers, hands tightening into fists at her sides, every muscle in her lithe, wiry body stiffening. But he was relentless, persistent, his hands everywhere – caressing her arms and shoulders, cupping her jaw, stroking her hair, running lightly up and down her spine – and eventually she began, bit by bit, to yield to him. Her mouth opened beneath his to let his tongue sweep hungrily inside, causing her to moan with pleasure, and when his hands slipped down to her waist she returned the favor by clutching hard at the waistband of his sweatpants and pulling him closer. Marcus reached down to cup the hard, smooth curve of her ass in both greedy hands, and Octavia responded by wrapping first one thigh, then the other, around his waist, straddling him, letting him hold her up completely, her powerful muscles locking her body in place. Her cunt was pressed just above the swell of his rapidly-stiffening cock as her fingers dug into his back, and he carried her over to the bed to deposit her as gently as possible on the heap of pillows, letting the cluster of naked women move eagerly aside to make room for them.  
  
Marcus kissed her and kissed her and kissed her as the others did their best to help them get undressed without forcing them to separate from each other, or breaking the mood now that Octavia seemed finally to be willing to let herself be touched. Abby tugged Octavia’s pants and her small threadbare panties off her hips as Raven and Harper did the same for Marcus, and helped them both off with their shirts as quickly as possible, allowing their naked bodies to settle comfortably against each other. The proximity of the other bodies seemed in some strange way to be a comfort to Octavia, now; from time to time one of the girls would stroke her hair or rub a soothing circle with their fingertip on her forearm or shoulder and murmur “We’re right here, we’re all right here,” and Abby could see their presence palpably soothe the girl’s restlessness.  
  
Marcus pulled away from her mouth, breathlessly, shoulders heaving, and began to kiss his way down her neck and shoulders, and Octavia turned her flushed, disheveled head on the pillow to look at Abby. “Is this okay?” she whispered hesitantly. “Are we okay?”  
  
Abby responded by shifting her weight to lie beside Octavia, pressing her body against the girl’s side, letting Octavia draw in her warmth, her vitality, and her comforting presence. With one hand, she caressed the girl’s still-damp hair; with the other, she reached down to let her fingertips rest delicately on the dark shadowy triangle of her cunt.  
  
“Let me get you ready for him,” she murmured. “I want you to have this, Octavia. I want this for both of you. For all of us.”  
  
“Octavia,” Marcus growled raggedly into her skin as he took one of her firm young breasts into his mouth, causing her to flinch and gasp.  
  
“How long has it been since someone did that to you?” Abby asked her softly, and Octavia pressed her eyes closed, blinking back tears.  
  
“So long I’ve forgotten what it felt like,” she whispered, voice rough with emotion and need. “I never thought it would be him.”  
  
“Didn’t you?” Abby asked. “Isn’t that why it hurt so badly when he left?”  
  
“You left me too,” Octavia said, not accusatory, but heavy with sadness and grief, and was startled when Abby rolled over to press a sweet, slow kiss on the girl’s mouth.  
  
“We’re all here now,” said Abby with devastating tenderness, stroking Octavia’s hair. “Be here with us, sweetheart. Not Skairipa. Not Blodreina. Just you.”  
  
“Let me go down on you,” Marcus rasped into her skin, kissing his way across her collarbone to her stomach. “Let me make you come, Octavia.”  
  
Octavia went tense and rigid all over. “No one’s ever . . .” she whispered roughly. “I didn’t think I would like it. So Lincoln didn’t. I’ve never – I don’t know if I can let myself –“  
  
“Trust me,” said Harper, “say yes.”  
  
“He’ll make you feel safe,” Emori promised. “You don’t have to be afraid.”  
  
“Please,” Marcus breathed, eyes dark and wild on hers. “I want to. I want to so badly.”

Biting her lip, she gave a trembling nod, as Marcus ravenously kissed his way down her body before pausing in reverence to bow his head and let it rest for a moment on the mound of her pubic bone, above her cunt. He breathed in her sharp young female scent, he let his hands run tenderly up and down the slope of her smooth thighs, rough with goosebumps now, and then he parted her folds and began.  
  
She tensed up at the first touch of his tongue, causing the girls to crowd closer and offer her the comfort and support of their touch. Abby’s body rested reassuringly against Octavia’s side, giving her both security and permission. On the other side of her, Raven took her hand and Harper stroked her hair. Even Echo and Emori, whose relationships with Octavia had often been fraught, were open and present and encouraging, stroking her belly or thigh or breasts with soothing, gentle fingers until her muscles unknotted and she could relax again.  
  
Abby found herself marveling at both the girl’s contradictory nature, and her husband’s continued perceptiveness with all of them, his ability to unerringly sense what they needed. She would have thought Octavia liked it the way Echo seemed to last night – wild and frenetic and bordering on violence. But Marcus treated her like she was made of spun glass, bestowing on her cunt the most impossibly delicate kisses, brushing his fingers over her skin, his tongue circling her clit with butterfly-soft strokes, and underneath his ministrations Octavia Blake became a different person entirely. She melted beneath him, open and yielding, her body slowly growing soft and supple and relaxed. A flush swept over her white cheeks, followed by a shaky sigh and a dreamy smile, and Abby could suddenly see the girl she had been before all the terrible things had happened, the girl who just wanted to chase butterflies and run through the forests, free.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” she murmured to the girl, pressing a kiss onto her forehead, and from between her thighs, Marcus murmured his agreement.  
  
“You’re doing good,” Raven said encouragingly. “That’s really good, Octavia.”  
  
“Just let go,” said Echo. “Let Marcus take care of you. Don’t fight it.”  
  
“I didn’t know,” she panted, fingers tangling in Kane’s thick, tousled hair. “I didn’t know it could be like this.”  
  
“That’s the theme of this weekend,” said Harper with a hint of amusement. “Abby’s being very generous with the bounty she gets to enjoy every night.”  
  
“I don’t think she means just that,” said Abby, stroking Octavia’s hair. “I think she means . . . being able to feel again, after shutting yourself off for so long.”  
Octavia nodded, eyes wide and dark with need. “I’m so close,” she breathed to Abby, something frantic and almost panicked in her voice, as though she were almost afraid of what was coming, so Abby shifted her weight and drew the girl into her arms, pulling her back to rest against Abby’s full bare breasts and rocking her gently as Marcus nuzzled deeper into her cunt.  
  
When she came, all of them were there to soothe and anchor her, hands all over her body, stroking her flushed, damp skin. She gave a hoarse, desperate little cry, thighs shaking from the release of tension, her whole body quivering. “Oh,” she gasped, “oh, oh, oh – it’s, I’m, it’s, oh God, Marcus, yes . . .”  
  
He kissed his way up her chest and she seized his face, her open mouth sweeping against his, shaking and grateful, and even though they didn’t speak, it was clear to everyone that a great deal was spoken inside that kiss. When she pulled away, she looked shaken.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured softly, kissing her hair. “You won’t lose me. You don’t have to be afraid.”  
  
“Marcus . . .”  
  
“Ask me, Octavia. Ask me for what you want, and I’ll give it to you. You don’t have to be afraid.”  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” she whispered. “You’re the only man in the whole world I trust. I need you. Please."

 

 

 

“Let the girls get you ready, Marcus,” said Abby, gently guiding both him and Octavia onto their backs. She tended to Octavia with an affection bordering on maternal, massaging the girl’s shoulders and breasts, touching her skin all over, feeling Octavia go soft and pliant beneath her touches and kisses. Meanwhile, the others took on the task of making sure Marcus was ready for her. Four warm wet mouths brushed and nibbled at his cock, licking and sucking and teasing each other with kisses. Wickedly, he imagined letting himself come like this, striping hot pulsing showers of white onto their lovely faces and watching each other kiss it off. But they still had several more days here, he reminded himself, and tonight his task was far more important, requiring all his focus on one girl and one girl only.

If Octavia was willing to let him inside her, he was all hers for as long as it took to crack through the wall she’d built between them.

Reluctantly, he cupped Harper’s flushed cheeks in both hands and pulled her off him, his glistening cock gliding slowly out of her reluctant lips, and gave Raven a gentle pat on the head to cease her hungry devouring of his balls before he lost it altogether. Then he pushed up onto his elbows and shifted his weight so that Octavia’s slender, taut body was beneath his own.

He looked down at her for a long moment, forearms braced on either side of her shoulders to bear his weight, holding himself over her. “I’ve thought about this,” he murmured, like a confession. “I told myself I hadn’t, but I have.”

“I almost kissed you, once,” she said. “The day you sent me to sneak out to find Clarke through the walls of Arkadia. We were alone, and something came over me, and I almost . . . but then I stopped.”

“I’m glad you didn’t, then,” he murmured. “It would have made the memory too painful, with everything that happened after. It feels right that it’s only now. When we’re in a new world. Where we can start over.” He leaned down to stroke her glossy dark hair. She’d kept it short, after the bunker, but damp from the shower it had a soft wave to it, unlike the severe angularity of her Blodreina appearance; between the nervous flush of her cheeks, her wide dark eyes, and the soft little tendrils he brushed away from her face, she looked so young. Innocent. Her dark, bloody past washed away.

Marcus looped one strong, muscled arm beneath Octavia’s neck, cradling her head tenderly in the hollow of his arm, and slid the other hand down her body, leaving shivers in its wake. Then he gripped his thick, pulsing cock in his hand and guided it into the heat between Octavia’s thighs, letting it part her folds and kiss the bud of her clit before pressing gently at the entrance to her cunt, holding still there for a long moment. “Thank you for letting me be here with you,” he murmured, startling her. “Thank you for coming back. Thank you for trusting us. For trusting me.”

“Who knows, maybe I was just horny,” she offered lightly with a shrug, voice dry, cynical, breaking through the moment with a quip, trying one last time to push him away, but he didn’t buy it. “Sorry,” she muttered, looking away. “Reflex.”

“I told you,” he said, letting his cock nudge her a fraction of an inch more, its head just beginning to push apart the tight walls of her cunt, making her inhale sharply. “I’m not going anywhere. You won’t lose me.”

“I believe you,” she whispered, reaching up to wrap her arms around his back. “I trust you.”

“Are you ready?” he asked her, and she nodded, biting her lip. Then with a long, ragged exhale, he pushed all the way inside her.

His cock filled her to the brim, pressing her walls open from within until she felt like she was coming apart. But he was slow, purposeful, letting her get used to him, and for a long, long time, there was nothing but this, the infinite, delicious, inch-by-inch glide of him deeper and deeper into her belly, as his panting breaths became hers. When he bottomed out inside her, she gasped, and gripped his shoulders to urge him onward, desperate for him to pull out of her and slam back in. But he didn’t. He stayed where he was, holding her, filling her, and she soon found herself growing restless.  
  
“More,” she whispered, her voice nearly a growl, digging her fingertips into the muscles of his back so forcefully that they would leave bruises tomorrow, her hips lifting up against his. “Marcus, I need more. Fuck me. _Fuck_ me.”  
  
“I just need to feel you for a moment,” he murmured, kissing her hair, but she was impatient, her cunt throbbing, so she drew on all her Grounder fight training and flipped him – circling one powerful leg around the back of his thighs and pushing his massive body up and over, so deftly that she never lost his cock inside her as they moved. Marcus gasped as Octavia landed on top of him, bracing her palms on his chest, and began to roll her hips hard and deep, fucking herself on his massive cock, selfishly taking her own pleasure, letting her pace pick up until the slap of her skin against his and the wild groans of pleasure from her lips were deafening. Marcus didn’t resist, at first, and his desperate grunts were animalistic in their forcefulness. But something was missing. It was hollow. Even Octavia knew it, frantically speeding up her rough fucking as though trying to compensate for an absence of some kind, as though the whole house of cards were about to come down around her.  
  
“No,” Marcus finally said, sitting up in one swift motion and clamping his arms around Octavia, holding her in place on his lap, wrapping her up tightly against his chest to still her frenetic movements. His cock slipped out of her, pressed between their stomachs, as he held her close. “No, Octavia. That’s not what you really want.”  
  
“Don’t tell me what I want, Marcus.”  
  
“Did it feel good?” he asked simply, and the look on her face said everything as her resistance evaporated, shoulders sagging. He kissed her hair, then her forehead. “Did it satisfy you, to do it like that?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“No,” he agreed. “That isn’t the way you want to be fucked,” he murmured. “That’s only how you think you want to be fucked. Because it’s safer than asking me for what you really need.”  
  
“You don’t know what I need.”  
  
“You need to be loved, Octavia,” he said simply. “You’ve always needed to be loved. But you never let anybody show you.” Octavia didn’t know what to make of this, so he kissed her again, gently, and showed her. “Stay here, with me, for a minute” he said, lifting first one of her legs, then the other, to wrap them around his back so she straddled his lap. “Just be here with me.” She gripped his shoulders, ready to lift her hips and plunge down hard on his cock, but he shook his head. “Not like that,” he murmured, as he slid one hand up to the back of her neck, tugging her down until her head was resting on his shoulder, like a child, and then she simply dissolved and let go. He held her close, cradling her, stroking her back, soothing her, murmuring into her hair, rocking her, as his hard, aching cock rested against her belly, but he didn’t rush her. “Let me be the one who holds you in his arms so you can let go,” he said softly into her hair, voice muffled by kisses. “I would always have been that person for you, if you let me.”  
  
“Kane,” she began, then, “Marcus.”  
  
_“This_ is what you need,” he murmured, and let Abby gently reach down to take his cock in both her small hands and angle it up to Octavia’s entrance, as Echo lifted her body just enough to let it slide in, and then all the women’s hands were on her soft body at once, pressing her down until she’d taken all of him inside her. And this time, she didn’t fight it. She didn’t fight any of them. She sank into Kane’s shoulder and let his powerful arms circle her back as five pairs of gentle hands stroked her hair and skin.

Touches everywhere. Kisses everywhere. Low, murmured voices: “that’s really good, Octavia,” “you’re doing so good, honey.” And through it all, the feel of Kane’s massive, perfect cock, filling her in a way she’d never been filled before even by Lincoln, holding her tightly as he rose and fell beneath her, never speeding up, never tiring, never letting go.  
  
She lost track of how many times she came, that night. Marcus was persistent and deliberate and didn’t rush her, and waves of orgasm hit her over and over as his cock pushed against her deepest, most sensitive places. Every time she came, clenching against him, she could feel him sigh with pleasure into her skin, and it felt so good to make him feel good, it felt so good to be inside this bubble of happiness with him, and how could she have ever thought she could live in a world without him in it?  
  
After she’d come so many times her thighs were quivering from exertion, she rose up onto her knees and cradled his face in her hands, pushing his damp, sweat-tangled locks away from his face. “Come in me,” she whispered.  
  
“Sweetheart, you don’t have a contraceptive chip,” Abby reminded her, but Octavia didn’t care.  
  
“I can’t let go of him,” she whispered over her shoulder, “not yet.” The other woman understood, and rubbed a comforting hand over her back.  
  
“Then we’re all right here,” she said. “We’ve got you. No matter what.”  
  
Five warm bodies circled the pair, wrapping them up in a warm embrace, as Octavia gripped Kane’s shoulders and locked her eyes onto his. “Fill me,” she whispered hoarsely. “I’ve been hollow for so long.”  
  
“Octavia,” he whispered, dazed, lost. “Fuck, Octavia, I’m so close.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Ride me, the way you wanted to before,” he breathed. “Finish me that way. Finish me hard.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Please,” he begged. “Please.”  
  
She smiled down at him, gripped his shoulders, and snapped her hips so hard he almost choked on his own breath. But it wasn’t empty, desperate, not like before, now it was just a beautiful woman in all her power who had soaked up all the tenderness and affection she’d been starved of for so long. She rode him hard and deep, dominating him gently, gripping his hair and forcing his head up to look at hers so she could watch him come apart. “I like you like this,” she whispered. “You’re a mess.”  
  
“I’m so – fuck, I’m so –“  
  
“I know,” she said. “I can feel it. I can feel you move in me. I can feel how ready you are.”  
  
“Octavia . . .”  
  
“Fill me up,” she commanded him, and then he did. He gasped and shuddered and his hips drove hard against hers as she ground down to soak up every last drop of him. Abby, at her back, reached down to the place where they joined, trailing her fingertips through the flood of cum beginning to slide down his cock and out of Octavia’s cunt as he softened, and rubbed Octavia’s throbbing clit with her soaked, sticky hand, smearing Kane’s cum all over the girl’s mound, warm liquid everywhere.  
  
Kane, dazed, simply held onto Octavia for dear life as Abby brought her to one final shuddering, gasping orgasm in his arms, and then sank heavily down onto the floor, pinning her soft body beneath his as the others moved closer to curl up around them.

Around them, they were dimly aware of the motions of the others, settling in under the sheets and blankets, hips rising and falling in discreet, tactful undulations as the other women took care of themselves and the aching cunts which had been tormented by pleasure watching Kane and Octavia all night. Abby, head drowsing on Octavia’s shoulder, make herself come with a soft, sleepy sigh, and curled up with her legs draped over Kane’s as the other girls piled in around them, doing the same.  
  
“Stay here with us tonight,” she murmured to Octavia. “You belong here with us.”  
  
“I know,” said Octavia. “And I didn’t think I belonged anywhere.”  
  
“By the way,” Raven’s voice piped up from the other side of the bed, “Kane better take tomorrow off from manual labor, because if this is where he’s setting the bar for round 2 of our lessons, I think he’s going to need a recovery day.”  
  
“Don’t be greedy,” said Echo, “be grateful for what you already got.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Harper, “an orgasm in the hand is worth two in the bush,” which made Raven collapse into her shoulder with helpless giggles, and – rather surprisingly – set Octavia off next, shoulders trembling in barely-suppressed laughter.  
  
All of them stared at her for a long moment in blank, astonished delight, as giggles rocketed through her entire body, leaving her shaking and snorting and burying her face in Kane’s chest.  
  
“Well, that’s something I never thought I’d see,” said Emori dryly.  
  
“Kane fucked her so hard he made her fun again,” said Raven. “I can’t wait to tell this story to Bellamy.”  
  
“No,” said Kane.  
  
“And Clarke.”  
  
_“No,”_ said Kane and Abby in unison.  
  
“Then I get to go tomorrow,” said Raven. “That’s the price of my silence.”  
  
“And mine,” said Harper.  
  
“And mine,” said Emori.  
  
“And mine,” said Echo.  
  
“And mine,” said Abby, causing Kane to turn a dark look of betrayal upon her, causing her to burst out laughing. “Mob mentality,” she said, kissing him lightly. “Sorry. I got caught up in the moment.”  
  
“This is the first time in my life I have ever been popular,” said Kane, lying back and closing his eyes with a weary sigh, “and I’m not sure I have the energy for it.”  
  
“Well, it sounds like you have a big day tomorrow,” said Octavia, curling up into one side of him as Abby nestled into the other, “so you’d better shut up and go to sleep.”

* * *

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” said Bellamy to Kane, dropping down onto the ground between him and Abby in front of the campfire as they waited for their dinner, “but what the hell did you do to my sister?”  
  
Kane’s plate clattered to the ground and his eyes met the boy’s, blank with horror.  
  
“What – I – what – um, what did she . . . tell you?” he stammered.  
  
Bellamy stared at him, puzzled by the reaction. “Uh, nothing,” he said, brow furrowed. “She’s just been in a really good mood since she got back. Like she’s back to her old self. I figured you two must have had it out while you were on the ship.”  
  
“Had it out?”  
  
“Sparring, or something like that.”  
  
“Something like that,” agreed Abby irrepressibly, but went no further.  
  
“Seems like everyone’s in a very good mood these days,” said Diyoza dryly, from across the fire. “You’ve got a little spring in your step there, too, Bellamy.”  
  
Bellamy flushed and looked away.  
  
“Man,” said Diyoza. “I am just full of good ideas.”  
  
“Why?” piped up Madi, approaching from behind them, who none of them had seen coming. “Good ideas about what?”  
  
“Tell you when you’re older, kid,” said Diyoza.  
  
“You most certainly will _not,”_ insisted Kane defensively, cheeks flushed.  
  
“She meant, that it was a good idea to take a little . . . field trip,” explained Abby. “To get away from camp for a few days for a change of scenery.”  
  
“Manual labor seems to agree with all of you,” said Diyoza innocently. “Tell Raven she can borrow the car keys anytime she wants if you need a ‘change of scenery’ again soon. Sure is nice having everyone so . . . relaxed.” She winked at Kane, who flushed to the roots of his hair. “Next time, I might just tag along too.”


End file.
